User talk:SpikeToronto/Archive 2
__NOWYSIWYG__ London wiki: Achievement Badges How do I switch on the badges for the London wiki? (www.london.wikia.com) Jackiespeel 16:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Jackie! To turn on badges at the London Wiki, go to . Scroll down to Achievements. Enable it. Afterwards, you may wish to go to . You might also want to read Help:Achievements. Good luck! — SpikeToronto 17:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be useful if the 'enabled' and 'disabled' buttons came up with a momentary 'You've done it' indicator (and there was a more obvious link from elsewhere') - as a general feature (for us 'not particularly techies'). Jackiespeel 21:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::As it is I am not certain if I have done it, or it has to wait for the next 'daily update' to become operational. ::Will consider changing badges when I have persuaded a few more people to join in (I have left messages on a few WP etc sports pages for starters). Jackiespeel 21:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi Jackie! I’m not entirely sure it got activated. Unless Wikia has changed things — and they very well may have — I didn’t see an entry in either w:c:london:Special:RecentChanges or w:c:london:Special:Log. Let me know if nothing has appeared by tomorrow. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 23:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Can you try please? Jackiespeel 12:48, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, I cannot. You have to be an Administrator. — SpikeToronto 13:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Jackie, you might be interested in this blog for both the London and Tea wikis → User blog:Trellar/Achievements Unlocked. — SpikeToronto 06:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Next question - why isn't the 'wanted pages list' updating itself? Another 'thing that will catch up with itself' at some point? Jackiespeel 11:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Forum:How often is Special:WantedPages refreshed? at Community Central might help. Or Forum:Updating 'wanted articles' list also at Community Central. :) A very wise person posted the latter query. ;) — SpikeToronto 18:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC) List of tea companies Did I do something to make the list 'disappear'? Jackiespeel 13:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The vanishing page reappeared after I went into edit mode and out again. Jackiespeel 15:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :This is a caching issue that occurs sometimes (more frequently at Wikia than at Wikipedia). There are two ways to update the cache: Try pressing Ctrl-F5; or Enter editing mode, then save (i.e., publish) without actually making any changes. Hope this helps! — SpikeToronto 06:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) As I said in a discussion elsewhere, having skewed the wikitea main page - it might be useful to have a 'troubleshooting guide' covering such things - the equivalent of the list in manuals for equipment which start 'My machine does not work' to which the first answers are 'Check that it is plugged in/switched on.' Jackiespeel 09:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Bubble tea The stuff exists - WP has an article - and I was giving the IP the opportunity to develop an article. Jackiespeel 15:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I know the stuff exists. There’s bubble tea “bar” upstairs of my favorite sushi place. :) But, just based on my experience reviewing thousands of edits at Wikipedia as a recent changes patroller, it looked like a “test edit” more than anything else. S/he can always come back and try again. It’s just very odd/unusual/rare to leave a blank page in the main article namespace. I do not really know any other way to deal with edits like that other than the way we’ve always dealt with them at WP. Notice I did not block the person, because I allowed for the possibility of an error and did not want to “bite the newbie”. (Although, in the end, I may have inadvertently done just that.) Also, I had a feeling from your talkpage comment that you were generously giving the contributor the chance to come back. — SpikeToronto 22:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) MessageWall poll You forum post would probably be better as a user blog. Move it to a user blog and I'll transclude it into the main page somehow. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9 Nov 2011 5:43 PM Pacific :I went back and forth on whether or not it should be a blog. In the end I figured since it wasn’t my musings and impacted the wiki as a whole I should make it a forum. Oh well. At least I learned how to make a whole new sub-forum. — SpikeToronto 01:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :UPDATE: Done. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 09:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Herbal tea + Wanted pages The 'herbal tea' was on the wanted pages list, so was trying to redirect it where it belonged. Why are there some entries on the wpl which are blue? Jackiespeel 19:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The redirect did not work. It redirected to itself, so it went nowhere. My edit summary said as much (at least I think it did :) ). Self-redirects get placed by the system on the list, which was where I found it. The only way to fix a self-redirect is to delete it, or figure out where it should go and fix it. I now see what the problem is: the page entitled “Herbal T'ea” should be “Herbal '''t'ea”, with the second word not capitalized (since it is not a tradename or proper noun). I’ll go and fix it now. As for the blue wanted pages, I think there are two possibilities: (1) the wanted page has been created and so now is blue, but the wanted pages list has yet to update (the job queue can take days to clear); or (2) the wanted page is wanted because it does not exist, and it does not exist because it has been deleted very recently, and the job queue has not cleared and turned the link red. I think #1 is more likely. Thanks! — '''SpikeToronto 07:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC)